


NEW YOU!

by WolfaMoon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Makeover, Manipulation, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are both completely different species. And there is always plastic surgery no matter what reality you live in. So what does one do when they think they aren’t good enough for the other? Snippets x2</p>
            </blockquote>





	NEW YOU!

NEW YOU!  
Summary: They are both completely different species. And there is always plastic surgery no matter what reality you live in. So what does one do when they think they aren’t good enough for the other? Snippets x2  
Disclaimer: NO

NEW YOU! JUDY

Nick is a fox. Judy knows this and loves him for it. She just wishes she didn’t embarrass him. So she gets information on fur dying and tail extensions. And even the worst she hates to think of, ear shortening. Loving how Nick’s plays with them. How his hands run up them, then down to scratch between them. Hugging them in her hands she thinks on those moments. Then Nick come home and is whistling. Take out dinner in his arms. Food from her favorite vegetarian place. He looks at her.  
“Judy?”  
“Do you think my ears are too long?”  
“You’re a bunny. Your suppose to have long ears.”  
“How about a longer tail.” He stops putting food out to look at her. Wondering if she is pranking him. Then those violet eyes hold so much emotion.  
“Judy?” He moves toward her and sees the pamphlets. He stares at them in shock.  
// Ear shortening. //  
// Elongate your tail. //  
// Match your mate’s coat. //  
He looks disgusted at them then sighs. Turning to his bunny he pulls her close. Squeezing her in so she can’t escape.  
“I love you the way that you are.”

NEW YOU! NICK

//Be the new you! //  
The advertisement shouted at him.   
//Fallen in love with a polar bear and your brown bear coat won’t do. We can fix that. //  
Nick watches as they show the gradual change of fur color through grafting and chemicals.  
// Does your partner have a short tail but desire it to be long and luscious as you lovers. We can fix that. // They show how they take cadaver tails and implant them onto the new receiver. Kind of like a transplant.  
// Are your ears too big or too small? We can fix that. // They show how they sculpt the ears from existing ears and stretching the skin or removing, depending on the ear style you want.  
Nick looks down at his tail. The sure signal to everyone around him he is a fox. He loves seeing Judy wearing it and only that. Sighing he returns his attention to the screen.  
“Nick?” he turns to see his sleepy lover walk into the room. “Come to bed.”  
//So stop being you and be new! //  
“How can you watch this junk?”  
“Um,” she jumps over the couch to click off the TV. “What would you think if I chopped off my tail?” She gives him a weird look. It is too early and too late for coffee.  
“What would you think if I chopped off my ears?”  
“Don’t say that.” He strokes his paw over them.  
“Then don’t say that about your tail.” She wraps the tail over her shoulders then moves to sit on him. Kissing his mouth she hugs him. Then resting her head on his shoulder. “I love you just the way you are.”


End file.
